my girl
by mommiji aki
Summary: fem!Naruto. gimana ya usaha Sasuke buat ngedapetin Naruto?  warn inside


Kepalaku mulai terasa berat dan pusing. Rasanya sakit sekali, aku berhenti dan berpegangan pada tembok di sebelahku. Aku menunggu sampai rasa sakitnya hilang, tapi setelah beberapa saat pusingnya tidak mau pergi. Nafasku mulai cepat karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Pandanganku mulai buram dan berat. Kurasakan tubuhku mulai merosot perlahan dan akhirnya terjatuh. Kurasakan pandanganku mulai buram dan kulihat bayangan seseorang sebelum seluruhnya benar-benar berubah gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>My Girl<strong>

**Mommiji Aki**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **: Fem!Naruto, labil, gaje, (miss)typo(s), re-write

Don't Like Don't Read

2012

* * *

><p>Anak perempuan itu tersadar dan tidak heran lagi melihat dimana dirinya. Dia bangun perlahan dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Meskipun tahu dimana dirinya berada, tapi dia terlihat bingung karena tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa sampai di tempat ini.<p>

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Naruto-san," gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pendek tersenyum ramah padanya. Naruto membalas senyum gurunya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini, Shizune-sensei?" tanya Naruto menyampaikan rasa penasarannya. Shizune menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Naruto yang meminum isinya perlahan.

"Uchiha-san yang mengantarmu. Katanya tiba-tiba saja kau jatuh pingsan di koridor," jawab Shizune menerima kembali gelas dari Naruto. Shizune berbalik dan meletakkan gelas tadi di atas mejanya. "Berbaring dan istirahatlah. Aku harus bertemu dengan nona Tsunade jadi kau kutinggal tidak apa-apa kan? Nanti aku juga akan memberitahu keadaanmu pada ketua kelasmu," setelah Naruto mengangguk, Shizune segera berbalik keluar dari ruang UKS itu.

Sepeninggal Shizune, Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Entah sudah berapa kali dia sering pusing seperti tadi. Mungkin dia memang harus mengecek ke dokter, nanti kalau dia memang merasa itu penting. Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan rumah sakit, bau obat-obatan membuatnya mual.

SREEEK

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke pintu. Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan mata hitam juga, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Anak laki-laki itu melangkah mendekat ke pinggir ranjangnya. Harus Naruto akui kalau pemuda ini sangat tampan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya begitu telah berada di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Anak perempuan berkuncir dua itu berkedip sebentar kemudian sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau Uchiha?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Ah, begitu. Terima kasih telah membawaku ke sini, sekarang aku sudah lebih baik," kata Naruto tersenyum ramah. Tidak ada respons dari Uchiha di hadapannya, Naruto menarik kesimpulan kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak terlalu suka bersuara.

"Kau tidak ke kelas? Bukankah sekarang masih jam pelajaran?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan. "Oh, iya. Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," sahut Sasuke datar. Naruto mengangguk riang dan tersenyum ramah. Sasuke terdiam dan memperhatikan Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto mengejutkan Sasuke. Murid kelas satu itu membuang muka dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. "Kau khawatir ya?" kata Naruto dengan nada jahil di suaranya.

"Ten—tentu saja kan? Siapa yang tidak jika melihat seseorang ambruk di hadapanmu?" kata Sasuke sedikit sinis. Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar nada suara Sasuke. Mata hitam Sasuke melirik wajah ceria Naruto yang tertawa riang. Mendengar derai tawa gadis di hadapannya membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku ya, Uchiha-san," kata Naruto setelah tawanya agak mereda.

"Sasuke," Naruto mengerjap kaget mendengarnya. "Panggil saja aku Sasuke," terang Sasuke menatap tepat ke bola mata biru milik Naruto. Senyum di bibir Naruto terkembang.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun," sesaat terasa desir aneh di dada Sasuke mendengar cara gadis itu memanggil namanya.

XOXO

Pintu kelas bergeser perlahan dan menarik perhatian seluruh kelas. Terlebih ketika yang masuk adalah salah satu penghuni kelas mereka yang paling disayangi oleh semuanya.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi Shizune-sensei bilang kau sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran?" tanya ketua kelas Naruto cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah baikan kok, jadi kupikir lebih baik kembali ke kelas," jawab Naruto tersenyum ramah. Seluruh penghuni kelas itu bernafas lega mendengar penuturan Naruto. Gadis berkuncir dua ini memang disayangi oleh banyak orang. Selain karena kebaikan hatinya, Naruto juga supel dan tidak pilih-pilih teman sehingga semua orang juga tidak segan untuk menjadi temannya. Tentu saja ketika Shizune mengabari keadaan Naruto tadi semua penghuni kelas merasa cemas.

"Naruto!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya agar Naruto segera menghampirinya. Naruto duduk di bangkunya di sebelah Sakura dan segera dikerubungi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya selain Sakura. "Kudengar Uchiha yang mengantarmu ke UKS tadi. Apa benar?" tanya Sakura langsung. Kelihatannya gadis itu sangat penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin aku sudah terjatuh di koridor dan saat sadar sudah ada benjol di tubuhku ini." Naruto meringis mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Dia keren sekali kan katanya, bagaimana orangnya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sasuke anak yang baik kok," jawab Naruto apa adanya. Teman-temannya saling pandang dan memberikan cengiran terlebar mereka. "Apa?"

"Sasuke, eh? Kalian akrab sekali kedengarannya," goda Tenten kemudian tertawa bersama Sakura dan Ino.

"Yah, tadi dia datang ke UKS menjengukku dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa memanggilku hanya dengan nama kecilnya," jawab Naruto tak acuh. Keempat temannya melongo mendengar penuturan Naruto. Pasalnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mereka bahas ini adalah cowok _paling_ tidak berperasaan ke-Konoha Gakuen. Jangankan meminta seorang anak perempuan memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, didekati anak perempuan saja dia sudah melotot garang. Sekarang justru dia menengok seorang gadis dan memintanya memanggil nama kecilnya. Apa Naruto tidak salah orang?

"Di—dia menengokmu, Naruto-chan?" tanya Hinata memastikan lagi pendengarannya. Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Bah—bahkan memintamu memanggil nama kecilnya?" Naruto mengangguk lagi walaupun heran.

Tanpa sempat siapapun membuka mulut lagi, Iruka-sensei sudah membuka pintu kelas dan membuat kepanikan anak-anak lainnya untuk duduk kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

XOXO

"_Kau_ menjenguknya?" Tanya Neji tak percaya. Dia memandang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan mata tak percaya. Sejak kapan sahabatnya itu peduli pada seorang gadis selain ibunya?

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke merasa risih dengan pandangan Neji yang mengatakan seakan-akan dirinya sama sekali tak punya perasaan. Memang selama ini dia bersikap cuek pada gadis-gadis penggemarnya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak punya perasaan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja baru kali ini kudengar kau perhatian pada seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak kau kenal," kata Neji mengibaskan tangannya. Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang itu kembali melanjutkan memakan rotinya.

Saat ini Sasuke dan ketiga temannya memang sedang makan siang di tempat favorit mereka, di atap sekolah. Walaupun Neji dan Lee lebih tua dua tahun, tapi karena mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kecil jadi bukan tidak mungkin mereka bersahabat. Selain tiga orang di dekat Sasuke sekarang, sebenarnya masih ada seorang lagi yang belum hadir.

"Lalu, bagaimana sikap gadis itu padamu?" tanya Shikamaru. Lee yang mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru langsung siaga. Dia memang paling menikmati melihat reaksi para fans Sasuke yang unik-unik itu. Selalu saja menjerit memanggil nama Sasuke, menjejalkan surat-surat cinta ke loker sepatunya yang nantinya justru akan berakhir di pembakaran dan memberikan banyak hadiah-hadiah yang tak murah. Lee selalu tertawa melihat bagaimana mereka berlari sambil menangis setelah menyatakan cinta dan ditolak Sasuke.

Mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi Lee hanya merasa lucu karena walaupun sudah dikasari seperti apapun oleh Sasuke, fans sahabatnya itu tak pernah berkurang dan justru bertambah. Karena itu anak laki-laki yang satu ini paling bersemangat mengetahui reaksi seperti apa gadis yang beruntung diperhatikan Sasuke ini. Sifat anak perempuan memang tak bisa ditebak.

"Biasa saja. Justru sepertinya dia tidak kenal denganku karena dia justru menanyakan namaku," jawab Sasuke membulatkan mata Lee yang memang sudah bulat. Baru kali ini dia mendengar ada reaksi seperti itu. Berarti gadis yang ditolong oleh Sasuke ini _bukan_ fans Sasuke. Lee jadi penasaran seperti apa rupa gadis ini.

"Bukan berarti dia menolakmu kok," ucap sebuah suara yang baru bergabung. Keempat kepala yang sejak tadi sudah berada di sana menoleh. Seorang anak laki-laki lain berambut merah dan bermata _seagreen_ duduk di sebelah Lee.

"Apa maksudmu _bukan_ berarti aku ditolak?" tanya Sasuke heran. Gaara mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak lama Sasuke. Kalau kau sampai keluar pelajaran Kurenai-sensei hanya untuk menjenguk seorang gadis, kau pasti tertarik padanya. Bukan begitu?" kata Gaara tenang tanpa melihat Sasuke sama sekali.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Sasuke memandang langit biru di atasnya. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku berusaha lebih keras."

XOXO

"Wah, terima kasih banyak ya Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat tertolong," ucap Naruto memeluk erat-erat buku di tangannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. "Lagi-lagi aku tertolong olehmu, benar-benar bersyukur."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas artinya apa.

"Kalau sampai buku ini tidak ketemu, entah akan jadi apa aku nanti. Pasti dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sasori-sensei. Dia kan tidak segan-segan memberi hukuman pada murid yang dianggapnya bersalah," Naruto bergidik membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan dia terima nantinya jika buku sketsanya tidak ditemukan oleh Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menemukan, hanya mengembalikan. Sasuke memang melihat Naruto meninggalkan buku sketsanya di bawah sebuah pohon ketika gadis itu terburu-buru meninggalkan tempatnya itu. Sasuke hanya mengambilnya ketika Naruto pergi dan mengembalikan benda itu.

Naruto memang ceroboh dan terlalu berantakan, sifatnya yang mudah panik juga suka merugikan dirinya karena tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih di saat-saat yang genting. Tapi justru kelemahannya saat ini menjadi keuntungan bagi Sasuke.

"Benar-benar terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Entah harus bagaimana kalau tugas gambar ini tidak diserahkan hari ini juga, Sasori-sensei pasti marah besar, sedangkan aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menggambar ulang sampai sekolah berakhir," sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi Naruto memang selalu berlebihan jika mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hn. Tapi sebaiknya senpai lebih berhati-hati, karena kalau tidak kejadian ini pasti berulang lagi," nasihat Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Naruto mengangguk paham kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, maaf. Aku akan lebih hati-hati lagi mulai sekarang," janji Naruto. "Seandainya ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk berterima kasih," kata Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadilah tutorku," ucap Sasuke begitu saja. Dia segera menyadari kebodohannya setelah mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. Tutor? Ketahuan sekali kalau dia berbohong. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Sasuke adalah murid paling pintar di angkatannya. Meminta seseorang menjadi tutor Sasuke adalah hal bodoh.

"Boleh," Sasuke melongo mendengar jawaban itu. Naruto ini benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke atau bagaimana? Semua orang tahu kalau Sasuke itu murid jenius seangkatannya, bahkan dia bisa saja mengerjakan soal setingkat ujian masuk S2 untuk universitas paling terkenal di negaranya.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok?" kata Sasuke meminta persetujuan. seandainya Naruto memang berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai kejeniusan Sasuke sekalipun, anak laki-laki itu tidak peduli, yang penting dia harus menyusun rencana agar Naruto jadi miliknya.

"Baiklah. Sampai besok, Sasuke-kun," Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai dalam hati.

XOXO

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Keempat temannya mengangguk yakin secara bersamaan.

"Masa kau tidak pernah dengar sekali pun sih? Sasuke itu paling jenius di angkatannya, soal-soal kelas tiga saja bisa dia kerjakan dengan mudah. Mana mungkin dia butuh tutor lagi?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yakin.

"Kalau begitu… buat apa dia minta aku buat jadi tutornya dong?" Tanya Naruto memelas. Setelah mendengar perkataan teman-temannya yang mengatakan Sasuke itu jenius, dia jadi minder dan tidak percaya diri kalau anak itu memintanya menjadi seorang tutor. Apa mungkin Sasuke sedang melindur waktu memintanya menjadi tutor?

"Entahlah," balas Ino.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia memang menceritakan perbincangannya bersama Sasuke kemarin dan justru dikejutkan dengan fakta ini. Teman-temannya memang memaklumi ketidaktahuan Naruto karena gadis itu baru saja bergabung lagi dengan mereka setelah dua bulan tahun baru dimulai dia tidak bisa mengikutinya karena harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Untunglah Naruto termasuk murid yang cerdas sehingga bisa mengejar ketinggalannya selama dua bulan itu.

"Mungkin…" kata Tenten menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa? Mungkin apa?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut sekaligus penasaran.

"Dasar bodoh, sudah pasti kan dia itu…" ucap Tenten.

"Sekarang ini…" sambung Ino.

"Sedang berusaha…" sambung Sakura.

"Untuk mendekatimu!" Ucap Hinata mengakhiri permainan sambung kata teman-temannya. Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya heran dan bingung.

"Mendekatiku? Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya dan langsung mendapat empat jitakan di kepalanya.

XOXO

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak Sasuke meminta Naruto menjadi tutornya. Semenjak itu juga hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Tidak jarang pula Sasuke mengantar-jemput Naruto dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan dengan ajakan Sasuke.

"Jawabanmu benar," kata Naruto takjub setelah memeriksa pekerjaan Sasuke. Teman-temannya benar ketika mengatakan Sasuke adalah murid yang jenius. Memang sejak pertama kali dia mulai menjadi tutor Sasuke, Naruto memperhatikan kalau sebenarnya anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini tidak mendapati kesulitan berarti dalam pelajarannya. Malahan setiap soal yang Naruto berikan hampir semuanya dijawab dengan benar dan tak jarang pula Sasuke mendapat nilai seratus. Jangan-jangan soal yang ia jawab salah itu sengaja?

"Karena Naruto-senpai mengajarinya dengan cara yang mudah. Aku jadi mengerti," jawab Sasuke tersenyum samar. Walau begitu, Naruto masih bisa melihatnya dan membuat debaran jantungnya lebih cepat. Mungkin ini alasannya Naruto tidak keberatan menjadi tutor Sasuke walaupun dia sudah tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan lagi sampai nomor terakhir," kata Naruto mengembalikan buku milik Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang dengan tenang mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Melihat Sasuke tidak pernah membuat Naruto bosan, justru dia semakin tertarik untuk memperhatikan wajah itu.

"Uh," Naruto memegangi kepalanya tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku latihannya dan menoleh pada Naruto. Gadis itu kelihatan sedang dalam kesakitan, Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi panik.

"Naruto-senpai! Kenpa?" Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dan memegangi pundaknya. Naruto terlihat berusaha keras menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa… hanya—hanya sakit kepala yang biasa, ukh," Naruto meringis sakit. "Sebentar lagi juga baik."

"Kupanggilkan Minato-san ya?" Sasuke baru akan berdiri ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan menghentikan niat anak laki-laki itu.

"Jangan… bilang tou-san," pinta Naruto akhirnya mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk memanggil ayah gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu, berangsur-angsur keadaan Naruto mulai membaik. Sasuke mengulurkan segelas air putih pada gadis itu yang langsung meminumnya. Sasuke memandang cemas pada sosok gadis di sebelahnya. Memang beberapa kali saat mereka bersama, Naruto sering sekali merasakan sakit karena pusing. Katanya itu karena gadis itu memang paling tidak tahan dengan pusing karena membuat pandangannya berputar dan kepalanya terasa berat.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada cemas yang terlihat jelas di suaranya. Naruto menoleh dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ya. Terima kasih tidak memanggil tousan," katanya tulus.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang saja," kata Sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya. "Senpai beristirahat saja, begitu aku pulang langsung tidur dan jangan mengerjakan hal lain." Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri pintu kamar Naruto. Gadis pirang itu baru akan berdiri dan mengikuti Sauske ketika anak laki-laki itu menahannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Istirahatlah," katanya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Naruto tersenyum lembut begitu sosok Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya pada sosok yang telah meninggalkan kamarnya itu.

XOXO

"Bagaimana kemajuan belajar Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Neji dengan nada jahil di suaranya. Sasuke melirik Neji tajam, tahu maksud kakak kelasnya itu untuk meledeknya.

"Baik. Sasuke cepat tanggap dalam pembelajaran, itu bagus. Dia jadi cepat mengerti dan tidak mudah melupakan hal-hal yang baru dipelajarinya," jawab Naruto riang. Keempat sahabat Sasuke dan keempat sahabat Naruto menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sasuke sendiri menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjitak satu-persatu orang-orang yang sedang beusaha menahan tawa mereka itu.

Sejak Naruto menjadi tutor Sasuke, teman-teman mereka juga menjadi akrab satu sama lain. Tidak lupa fakta bahwa Neji dan Hinata adalah saudara sepupu memperlancar hubungan persahabatan mereka. Tidak jarang kelompok remaja ini menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Seperti saat ini, mereka semua sedang menikmati makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

Merasa kasihan pada Sasuke, Gaara membuka topik pembicaraan yang lain. Akhirnya pembicaraan untuk menyindir Sasuke itu tergantikan dengan perbincangan mengenai liburan musim dingin bersama. Masing-masing saling memberikan pendapat dengan hebohnya. Terutama Sakura dan Ino yang sangat antusias soal liburan ini. Tak terasa bekal mereka telah habis selama pembicaraan berlangsung.

Entah siapa yang memulai, delapan dari sepuluh orang itu saling melirik satu sama lain. Lalu mereka menyeringai bersamaan.

"Ah, aku dan Lee harus menyiapkan peralatan untuk pelajaran selanjutnya," Neji dan Lee berdiri. "Kami duluan ya," dan meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan cengiran lebar yang tak dilihat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hum, aku juga duluan ya Naruto, baru ingat kalau aku belum mengerjakan tugas Anko-sensei. Ayo Hinata, aku lihat punyamu ya?" kata Tenten menarik Hinata berdiri dan juga meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan seringaian lebar di wajah mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan juga ya Naruto," Sakura dan Ino berdiri.

"Aku juga akan kembali ke kelas duluan," Gaara ikut berdiri.

"Aku ikut. Kurasa aku ingin tidur di UKS," Shikamaru berdiri sambil menguap. Keempat remaja itu pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah bersamaan dengan seringaian yang sama dengan keempat orang lainnya yang telah berlalu lebih dulu. Naruto dan Sasuke mengerjap kaget melihat keadaan atap sekolah yang tadi ramai tiba-tiba saja langsung sepi. Mereka saling lirik satu sama lain kemudian membuang muka.

'Mereka pasti sengaja!' Pikir keduanya geram bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah kaku. Ditinggal tiba-tiba berdua saja dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi gugup. Dia dan Sasuke memang sering berdua saja kalau sedang belajar, tapi tadi mereka sedang beramai-ramai, kalau tiba-tiba hanya tinggal berdua kan jadi gugup.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat memandang langit di atasnya. Jantung Naruto berdegup lebih cepat melihatnya. Sasuke terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya untuk menikmatik sepoi angin yang berhembus. Naruto merasa seperti melihat sebuah lukisan, lukisan yang indah. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar.

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, membuat Naruto terkejut dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat memberanikan diri kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, anak laki-laki itu sedang memandanginya. Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa berpaling dari bola mata hitam itu. Rasanya seperti tertelan lubang hitam di langit. Mereka terus bertatapan seperti itu sangat lama.

Sasuke sendiri sedang mengagumi iris mata milik gadis di hadapannya. Biru seperti langit yang sering ia perhatikan. Sasuke ingat dia juga jatuh cinta pada gadis di hadapannya ini karena bola matanya. Matanya yang saat itu menatap tajam pada kanvas di hadapannya. Terlihat sangat serius mengerjakan lukisannya hingga tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Keseriusan dan tatapan yang tegas dari mata itu menghipnotisnya. Saat itu juga Sasuke tahu kalau dia telah jatuh cinta pada pemilik mata biru itu.

Ketika dia kembali melihat gadis itu di koridor dia sangat senang. Tapi keadaannya yang kepayahan tak ayal membuatnya cemas dan segera berlari begitu dilihatnya gadis itu akan terjatuh. Sasuke menggendongnya menuju UKS dengan cemas. Berkat hal itu dia dapat lebih dekat lagi dengan gadis di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto, gadis yang telah berhasil memasuki hatinya tanpa perlu ia persilahkan. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian rambut pirang gadis itu. Naruto tampak tidak akan menepis tangan Sasuke dan justru terlihat menikmatinya.

"Naruto…" panggilnya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Jantung kedua remaja itu berdetak dengan tidak normal. Wajah Naruto makin memerah karena posisi mereka saat ini begitu dekat.

Sasuke bergerak maju dan mencium kening gadis itu dengan lembut. Tangannya mengelus wajah Naruto dengan lembut. Hingga pemuda itu terkejut ketika Naruto menubrukkan dirinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aishiteru… Naruto."

XOXO

Gaara menutup pintu ruangan itu dan melangkah masuk. Pandangannya langsung terpaku pada sosok sahabatnya yang masih setia duduk di samping gadis itu. Gaara mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak anak laki-laki itu pelan agar dia tidak terkejut.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Sasuke tidak menengok bahkan menjawab pun tidak. Matanya hanya terfokus pada sosok yang terbaring. Gaara memandang miris pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke, pulanglah, sudah sejak kemarin kau tidak beristirahat sama sekali," pinta Gaara pada sahabatnya itu. Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu benar-benar tidak tega melihat penampilan Sasuke saat ini. Lingkaran hitam dan bengak pada matanya serta keadaannya yang kacau sudah cukup mengatakan padanya kalau sosok yang selalu dingin itu sangat terpuruk saat ini. Gaara menghela nafas mendapati kekeraskepalaan sahabatnya itu.

"Paling tidak kau harus makan, akan kubelikan kau sesuatu," ucap Gaara sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Gaara, Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok gadisnya yang terbaring. Genggaman tangannya tak pernah lepas dari tangan gadisnya. Rasa sakit di dadanya sama sekali tak membantu.

Sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu Naruto tidak juga membuka matanya. Sasuke merasa dia benar-benar sangat bodoh karena tidak menyadari kondisi Naruto saat itu. Padahal Naruto tepat di hadapannya, tapi dia terlalu terhanyut pada perasaannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar kalau saat itu Naruto bukan sedang memeluknya, tapi sedang merasakan sakit.

Sasuke masih ingat kalau saat itu nafas Naruto begitu tak beraturan, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya dan keadaan gadis itu begitu lemas dan mencemaskan. Sasuke benar-benar bodoh karena tidak sadar dan justru mengira Naruto membalas perasaannya. Dia terlalu penuh akan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali teringat dulu Naruto sering sekali mengalami sakit kepala. Setiap kali hal itu terjadi dia hanya percaya pada kata-kata Naruto yang mengatakan dia tidak kuat dengan pusing dan karena dia mempunyai anemia. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bodoh karena tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali. Kenapa dia tidak sadar sama sekali.

'Kumohon, jika keajaiban benar-benar ada. Tolong selamatkan Naruto, aku rela menukar posisi kami saat ini,' mohon Sasuke dalam hati. Tangannya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, Sasuke merasakan pergerakan jari tangan Naruto. Ia memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dan melihat kelopak matanya bergerak. Sasuke segera berdiri dan memanggil dokter.

XOXO

"Syukurlah sekarang kau sudah sadar Naruto," ucap Sakura yang meletakkan vas berisi bunga cosmos segar di meja samping Naruto. Gadis berambut _baby pink_ itu tersenyum senang melihat temannya.

"Iya, tahu tidak, Sasuke sampai tidak tidur menungguimu loh. Keadaannya kacau banget," Ino menepuk pundak Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah dan terkikik pelan.

"Hahaha. Iya, dia sampai tidak mau makan. Lihat, dia lebih kuruskan sekarang," Neji menimpali, membuat semua yang ada di sana, kecuali Sasuke tertawa lepas.

Sudah sehari berlalu sejak Sasuke merasakan jemari Naruto bergerak. Setelah dokter memeriksanya, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan mata biru langitnya lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa membendung air matanya saat itu. Sahabat-sahabatnya langsung datang menjenguk ketika mendengar kabar ini. Sekarang Naruto sudah bisa bercanda lagi, menunggu operasinya besok.

"Syukurlah, dengan begini, Sasuke pasti semangat lagi ya," ujar Lee.

"Ya, aneh sekali jika Sasuke tidak bertampang dingin," kali ini Gaara yang menggoda Sasuke. Karena selain Sasuke, Gaara-lah yang menemani Naruto di rumah sakit sehingga dia yang paling tahu bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hh… mendokusai," mendengar Shikamaru berkomentar seperti itu lagi-lagi suara tawa menghiasi kamar itu.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh Naruto, sekolah sepi tanpamu," semua menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan kesetujuan mereka akan kata-kata Tenten. Naruto tersenyum, senyuman hangat yang biasanya ia berikan untuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat sembuh ya Naruto, kami pulang dulu," Hinata, mewakili yang lain, pamit pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Satu-persatu dari mereka berdiri dan berpamitan pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Tidak lupa Sakura dan Ino menggoda dua sejoli itu dulu, mengundang kembali tawa mereka.

Setelah kedelapan orang itu telah keluar dari ruangan Naruto, rasanya sepi sekali. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Yes, _love_?" wajah Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sementara anak laki-laki itu menyeringai jahil.

"Te-temani aku jalan-jalan keluar ya?" pinta Naruto sedikit gugup. Sasuke mencemaskan keadaan Naruto, tapi ia melihat tatapan penuh harap dari bola mata biru langit itu. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk, membuat Naruto memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Sasuke.

Karena cemas dan keadaan Naruto yang tak boleh lelah, akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Naruto berjalan-jalan dengan kursi roda. Mereka berbincang ringan dan menyapa para suster yang tersenyum pada mereka. Sasuke akhirnya menggiring kursi roda Naruto ke taman rumah sakit. Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam udara luar setelah mereka telah tiba di sana. Sasuke menghentikan kursi roda Naruto di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum, tentu dia ingat. Pertemuan pertama yang sebenarnya adalah pertemuan kedua bagi Sasuke.

"Ya, kau hampir saja terjatuh ke koridor saat itu," Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya sementara Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Setelah itu saat kau menemukan buku sketsaku?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Lalu kau berbohong dengan memintaku menjadi tutormu yang sebenarnya adalah seorang jenius."

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke yang anehnya terdengar tidak terkejut.

"Ya. Sakura dan yang lain yang memberi tahu. Setelah tahu hal itu aku merasa seprti seorang idiot karena mau saja menjadi tutor seseorang yang lebih pintar dariku," dengus Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak berhenti," goda Sasuke. Wajah Naruto kembali memerah. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena… aku ingin ada di sisimu," jawab Naruto pelan. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, dia sangat menyayangi gadis ini. "Lalu kita di atap sekolah…"

"Kau nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak saat itu, kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar sangat takut. Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah ketakutanmu saat itu," canda Naruto kemudian tertawa.

"Sebaiknya jangan, aku tak ingin melihat kondisimu seperti itu lagi," Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja," Sasuke memutari kursi roda dan berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Tangannya meraih tangan Naruto dalam genggamannya.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke," ucap Naruto lembut.

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto," balas Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada gadis pertama yang ia cintai. Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin istirahat," ucap Naruto.

"Tidurlah Naruto, aku di sini," Sasuke mencium kening Naruto sebelum gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

XOXO

Sasuke memandang kosong pada pusara di hadapannya. Ia berusaha membendung air matanya agar tak mengalir bebas. Isakan-isakan tangis dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya tak diperdulikannya. Ia terus menahan perasaannya sendiri. Satu-persatu orang-orang itu berlalu meninggalkan makam baru itu.

Sasuke merasakan kehadiran sahabat-sahabatnya di belakang, tapi ia tak ingin menegur ataupun menengok. Ia hanya ingin terus memandang pusara itu, bila perlu selamanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Baru saja gadis itu menjadi miliknya, baru saja mereka saling melempar senyum…

"Sasuke," panggil suara seseorang lembut dari belakang. Sasuke mendiamkan gema suara itu hilang dari pikirannya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang," ajak suara itu lagi. Sasuke merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia melirik dan mendapati Shikamaru berdiri di sampingnya, menatap pusara baru itu.

"Kematian tak bisa dihindari, kita semua hanya menunggu giliran saja," ucap Shikamaru. "Menangislah jika itu perlu, tapi jangan kau sesali karena memang sudah waktunya dia untuk pergi. Dia akan tenang jika kita merelakan kepergiannya. Tapi, dia tetap akan hidup sebagai kenangan, bukan pergi tanpa apa-apa. Itu adalah bukti dia pernah hidup dan ada. Jadikanlah kebersamaanmu dengannya dulu sebagai kenangan indah, kalau kau menyesali kepergiannya maka sama saja kau menyesali keberadaannya dulu. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang kau ataupun dia inginkan, bukan?" Shikamaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan menghela nafas.

Sasuke terdiam dan memandangi pusara kasihnya. Perkataan Shikamaru tadi terngiang dipikirannya. Benarkah gadisnya akan tetap hidup dalam kenangannya? Benarkah dia rela bila gadisnya pergi begitu saja? Relakah ia? Sanggupkah ia menjalani hari tanpa senyuman itu lagi?

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke gamang.

"Maka kau juga akan membuat dia bersedih karena kesedihanmu. Karena kesedihanmu bukan hanya akan membuatnya menangis, tapi juga orang-orang di sekelilingmu saat ini," jawab Shikamaru tenang.

"Tapi aku ingin dia tersenyum, aku tidak ingin dia bersedih dan menangis karena aku. Hanya senyuman yang cocok untuknya," balas Sasuke masih dengan suaranya yang melayang.

"Maka berbahagialah, Sasuke. Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaannya. Kau tahu dia gadis seperti apa, dia kuat dan selalu menginginkan yang terbaik bagi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Jika kau sebagai orang yang paling ia cintai tidak berbahagia, apa kau pikir dia akan pergi dengan tenang?" tanya balik Shikamaru. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng.

"Maka melangkahlah Sasuke. Tataplah hari esok dan tersenyum. Hadapi semuanya dan teruslah berbahagia, karena kebahagiaanmu yang paling ia inginkan," ucap Shikamaru tenang.

"Sekali kau bicara, kata-katamu panjang dan terdengar bijak Shika," Shikamaru berdecak mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang entah pujian atau ejekan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menoleh pada Shikamaru. "Thanks, Shikamaru." Anak laki-laii berkuncir nanas itu menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan kemudian berbalik.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sahabat-sahabatnya tersenyum padanya. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu sedih dan cemas, tapi mereka tersenyum untuk menyemangatinya. Terlihat sedikit bengkak pada mata anak-anak perempuan, sahabat-sahabat gadisnya.

"Kami akan menunggumu di mobil," ucap Sakura kemudian dia dan yang lainnya berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan pusara Naruto karena mereka tahu Sasuke masih ingin berbicara dengan gadis secerah mentari itu.

"Hh… mendokusai," Shikamaru mengeluarkan lagi _trademark_-nya. Semuanya hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Setelah teman-temannya sudah cukup jauh, Sasuke kembali berbalik memandang pusara kasihnya. "Kau tahu Naruto, mungkin Shikamaru benar. Tapi apa aku sanggup hidup tanpamu?" tak ada jawaban, hanya angin yang berhembus.

"Kita bahkan belum memulai semuanya," dielusnya lembut pusara itu. "Tapi jika memang kebahagiaanku akan membuatmu tenang, maka aku akan berusaha mewujudkan kebahagiaan itu. Walau kurasa akan memakan waktu lama, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk terus melangkah setiap harinya, untuk terus menatap hari esok, untuk mencari kebahagiaanku… demi dirimu.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan sayonara padamu, karena kita akan bertemu lagi," Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Sampai kebahagiaanku itu kutemukan, bolehkah aku tetap mengenangmu dengan cara seperti ini?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian mendongak untuk menatap langit biru hari itu. Biru seperti warna mata kasihnya, biru yang tidak akan pernah sama dengan langit dan tidak akan pernah ada yang menyamainya. Pandangan Sasuke kembali turun dan menghadap pusara Naruto.

"Aishiteru," ucap Sasuke sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan pusara itu.

.

End

.

* * *

><p>yaps, ini revisi dari fict pertama saya dengan judul yang sama<p>

semoga edisi revisi ini lebih bagus dari yang pertama, kalau ada yang pernah baca my girl edisi lama

review?


End file.
